mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Al Pacino Mafia
| image = File:Alpacinomafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Maurice | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = | winningfaction = | roster = | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Maurice based on Al Pacino characters. It began on month day, year and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). Game Mechanics Rules This game will have Borda Voting. See here for an explanation. The OP will have a more detailed explanation. The points will be as follows X,Y,Z will receive 3,2,1 votes respectively. You are not required to vote for all three positions, however any vote with two players will score 2,1 and any vote with one player will score 1. Tie rules - 1. Most 1st place votes 2. Most 2nd place votes 3. All in tie flip a coin Kills are not blocking. RID Kill can not be redirected. RID Kill > kill > redirect > block Role Description And now without further to do... We all know that Al Pacino is a great actor. He doesn't portray characters on film...he creates characters. Literally. Creates them. They exist in a dimension that most of us can't access. Only he is able to tap into them and bring them to life. However, they interact with each other. While you may think that they would all get along, you would be mistaken to do so. A collection of the biggest egos and most outlandish personalities ever put on celluloid, Al Pacino's characters have recently begun to jostle for control of Al Pacino's legacy. GANGSTERS: Believe that Al Pacino should be remembered as a Gangster and a Gangster alone. WINCON - Gain a majority that can not be overcome. Have BTSC and a NightKill #Michael Corleone - The Godfather - Vote Manip - can rearrange the order of any player's votes. #Tony Montana - Scarface - block #Benjamin 'Lefty' Ruggiero - Donnie Brasco - Role Spy #Alphonse "Big Boy" Caprice - Dick Tracy - OTDG, inherits action of any dead Gangster. Chooses at any time after a Gangster has dies. GOODIES: WINCON - kill all baddies and Indies #Frank Slade - Scent of a Woman - Vote Manip - can add or subtract 1 to the total of all votes of a player. #Lt. Vincent Hanna - Heat - Save - can not save same player twice unless all alive goodies have been saved. #Carlito 'Charlie' Brigante - Carlito's Way - Block #Sonny Wortzik - Dog Day Afternoon - redirect #Ricky Roma - Glengarry Glen Ross - Dice Roll (1.Spy 2. Save 3. Block 4. RID Kill 5. Kill 6. Reroll {odd = none, even = choice}) #Tony D'Amato - Any Given Sunday - Motivator - select a role and a target. Will appear as if role acted twice. Only works if role is alive. Can not Motivate same role twice unless all live roles have been motivated. #Lowell Bergman - The Insider - sends a message to any player via pm through the host #Dr. Jack Kevorkian - You Don't Know Jack - Kill - obviously #Frank Serpico - Serpico - Role Spy* #Frank Keller - Sea of Love - Follow Spy* * the Goodie spies will get the results of the other spy's action and not their own so long as the other spy was alive when the night started. Otherwise, they will get their own result. INDY: WINCON - be the last one standing or be the last one of three standing with Tony Montana and/or Jack Kevorkian also standing. In that case TM or JK will win with the Indy (but not as an Indy). John Milton - The Devil's Advocate - 1) each night chooses between a)RID Kill or b)modified spy. Selects 2 players, alive or dead but not self and not lynched. Will receive the role of a random player of the two. 2) RID Successor - each night may choose a RID. Target must be a Goodie. If the RID is correct, then upon Milton's death the RID'd player will take his place. Only one correct RID is allowed at a time. If the RID'd player dies, then Milton may choose again the next night. The successor only gains ability 1 (ie can not choose a successor themselves). If that player wins then both John Miltons win. If lynched, will show up as John Milton. However, successor will also show up as John Milton. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HelpNeeded